Revealing My Heart
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Due to an unexpected accident are two Titans forced to reveal they emotions in not the way they might have ever wanted it to happen. Can they witstand the chaos and cme to realize things about the other they didn1t know. And how to reverse the problem?
1. A little accident

A/N: So I will be still continuing my other fics, but well I couldn't help myself it is already hard to hold my new ideas at bay, but this challenge from _**AkumaKami64**_…

P.S.: as an important side info, the story will be slightly AU…

I. A little accident

* * *

A loud explosion ripped through the peaceful night of Jump City, rumble fell to the ground as smoke made its way spiraling up to the darkened heavens. People were standing in the safe distance, watching fearfully what might come still as a new ear defeating crash. Rumble pieces of different sizes flew through the air, some hitting some failing they target, none of the opponents wished to give up on he fight.

"Titans! Protect the artifacts, but don't let Dr. Chen get what he wants!" yelled the masked teen resembling a traffic light as he ducked to catch a Ming vase which probably cost trice as most as Batman's whole richness.

"Just what do you think we are trying to do here?" called back the metallic teen.

"Friends Robin and Cyborg, the evil doctor has left for the shining crystal." called suddenly the red haired alien princess as she ducked a pear flying in her direction and missing her only by inches.

"Beast Boy and Raven need to take care about Chen while we deal with his robotic puppets." Replied Cyborg as he blasted away two Indians. "Really did he need to make most of the exhibitions models in to robots?"

At the same time in a farther room were two titans in hiding. Nearly a week ago were they informed by the police that they need the help of the Teen Titans in protecting a really rare Egyptian jewel. It was a blood red color mixed with ebony and silver in it, it was the size of an apple. Nearly half of the archeologist party died as they have retrieved it from an ancient tomb which belonged to a powerful Highpriest. It was said that the crystal might posses some mystical powers and Robin got again in to his annoying obsession that Slade might try to get it. So this was the ground why the Titans sat already since three whole damned days inside the museum and even Raven started to get annoyed by it. Suddenly there come the sounds of nearing footsteps in to the direction of the room holding the crystal which received the name "_Tear of Seth" _because from the hieroglyphs on both the walls and sarcophagus was the symbol which signaled that the priest served the evil god Seth.

"Finally, my little toys will deal with those annoying Titans." said Dr. Chen as he made his way through the room, but just in the moment when he tried touching the stone a green cobra wrapped itself around his outstretched arm, hissing dangerously at the man who backed away in shock. "What!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." come the soft chant and the doctor was wrapped in to black energy, he couldn't move as he fell to the ground while the snake transformed back in to a green skinned young man.

"Woho! We did it Rea." the boy cheered enthusiastically, wrapping his arm around the hooded girl's shoulder.

"It is Raven." the girl answered while taking the other's arm from her shoulder and dropping it.

"But we still got him, finally we can get back home and I get my tofu and video games." Beast Boy said smiling goofily at which his teammate only rolled her eyes before making a short call to Robin, informing him to call the police.

While they waited felt the female empathy suddenly something strange. She couldn't decide if the sudden feeling running over her senses was positive or negative. Looking around in hope to find the source when her violet eyes fell suddenly on the crystal which started glowing in an eerie light when the clouds pulled away, revealing the pale full moon. Something was not right with the stone and it was confirmed when suddenly a crimson light filled the room nearly blinding them.

"Raven, what is happening?" Beast Boy asked concerned for the other while shielding his eyes from the light.

"I don't know." come the monotone reply.

Then just as suddenly the crystal started glowing, so disappeared the crimson light leaving three bewildered looking people in the room while outside the sirens of the nearing police cars could be heard.

_To be continued…_


	2. Morning surprise

A/N: and now the chaos can start oh and the appearance well in some cases partly, but the names are, with permission, from _AkumaKami64_'s story "_**Khimera Awaken**__**"**__**…**_

II. Morning surprise

* * *

Raven rolled over in her bed, tense muscles finally relaxed after getting a good night sleep. Really after those annoying days sleeping on the cold floor in a museum was a warm bed something similar like heaven. The dark girl decided that it really wouldn't hurt if she slept in today, after the torture they went through did they all deserve to rest. Raven usually loved museums, but not if she needed to spend day and night there waiting for a villain to come. Her peaceful slumber was suddenly disturbed when someone jumped on her bed startling her so that her book on the night table made a flight against the door, luckily nothing exploded. Trying to get both her breathing and heart beat under control she glared at the unfortunate figure who dared to wake her up in such an immature way, but when her eyes fell on the culprit they widened in shock.

"Hiyah Raven!" giggled the figure clad in a pink cloak.

"What are you doing out here." Raven growled at her happier counterpart.

"Uhm…I don't know, but maybe knowledge does, but do you know what is really funny?" Happy asked in amusement.

"What…" Raven felt her calmness slowly slip, it was not normal that one of her emotions was sitting in front of her and not in Nevermore.

"I met Cheerfulness, he is so funny and playful." she giggled again at which the other girl only blinked, she certainly didn't have such an emotion that was for sure, Happy seemed to notice her confusion and started explaining. "He belongs to Beast Boy."

"WHAT!" Raven was now beyond shocked.

"Yep, yep still don't know how we all come out, Knowledge and Intellect try figuring it out in the kitchen, they are both soo boring…" she moaned before her smile returned and pulled Raven out of the bed. "Now get ready." she ordered.

After getting a quick shower and dressed headed Raven with an excited looking Happy right on her heels skipping merrily. Reaching the large sliding doors leading to the living room, when the doors opened rushed Happy immediately past her and threw herself over the couch from which now laughing emitted.

She really felt annoyed now.

Looking around the room she spotted Knowledge sitting by the dining table, the yellow clad emotion had a mug of steaming herbal tea in front of her while she talked animatedly with an other person. Remembering what Happy told her, she still felt shocked that it was true, sat an emotion representing Beast Boy's intellect. He looked just like Beast Boy with the difference that he was wearing a yellow colored lab coat on and white lab clothes, he was also wearing a pair of rectangular glasses on his nose. To be honest seeing Beast Boy like this was truly surreal for her though Knowledge didn't seem to mind as she pushed her own circular glasses higher on her nose. Shaking her had made Raven her way over to her emotion by the table while Happy had now started a game of Need For Speed Extreme with probably Cheerfulness, giving them a glance she didn't know if seeing Beast Boy in green shorts and a pink colored v-neck shirt was amusing or only strange.

"Ah Raven, I see that Happy managed to wake you." Knowledge said as she looked up at her.

"Yes, after someone jumps full force on your bed while you're sleeping in it is it hard to continue said activity." Raven replied, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well, you can consider yourself more lucky in the term of being woken by your more happier emotion, someone other will have it harder." Intellect said smirking in some kind of twisted amusement.

"What do you…" but she was interrupted when Cheerfulness suddenly jumped up.

"Uuupppsss…forgot to wake BB. I'm back in a minute." he called to the three girls and fellow emotion smiling goofily before dashing out of the room.

"And five…four…three…two…one." when Intellect finished counting there was suddenly a familiar scream and a loud crash. "See, I told you." he said chuckling at which Raven raised a delicate brow.

"He's a little bit crazy sometimes." Knowledge explained in a strange tone, oh yes she always liked the crazy intellectuals in the books Raven read. Was it considered weird if your Knowledge had a slight crush on both Dr. Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes? She got luckily quick over her Dr. Jackyl and Dr. Frankenstein thing.

A few minutes later the large metallic doors slid open again with Cheerfulness rushing towards the couch just like Happy did some minutes ago while a slightly confused looking and disgruntled Beast Boy walked inside only to stop death in his track when he spotted Intellect.

"Oh no, please tell me that it is a nightmare that the mad scientist is out." he groaned at which said mad scientist chuckled while both Knowledge and Raven stared at him.

"Hay Beast Boy!" Happy greeted the green Changeling before she was tackled again by Cheerfulness.

"Would you two stop that!" yelled suddenly both Raven and Beast Boy in union, a blush on they faces. The sight of Cheerfulness lying atop of Happy and both laughing was an uncomfortable sight to them.

"You're no fun." the two whined, but were ignored when Raven turned to knowledge.

"Who else is out." she asked, already dreading the answer.

"Well erm…" Knowledge started fidgeting in her seat when a green hand was suddenly placed on hers in an attempt to calm her, Beast Boy suppressed a groan by the sight while mentally debating if he should get his _Will_ done before the sun sets.

"Well, Wisdom is up at the roof meditating with Wise, he is a bit sarcastic, but funny." Happy said smiling.

"I also think that I saw Courage heading outside the tower to spar with Bravery." just when Cheerfulness said this come a dark green pterodactyl crashing down past the window closely followed by a dark cloaked Raven giving out a war cry.

"Someone should call it a day before they…oh well I get to experiment while treating they wounds." Intellect said grinning at which Raven looked over at Beast Boy who this time let out a groan.

"Told you that he was a mad scientist." the green changeling said.

"I see what you mean." she replied "Anyone other?"

"Well, Timid should be somewhere around here in the case of the others I'm not sure." Knowledge said, she was only sure that Love was not out here or she would have already been in Beast Boy's room gazing at the changeling as he slept, Rude was also out because no one was raiding the fridge, but the others was rally a big question.

"Then we should go looking for her." Beast Boy said suddenly, remembering how easily that part of Raven could be scared.

"Yes we should, after that we can try to figure out how some of my emotions and yours got free…and hopefully weren't the other Titans also affected." at this everyone shuddered, they really didn't need the others emotions running free here most of all NOT Robin Boy Blunder's.

Though before any of the six could leave opened the sliding doors again, revealing a slightly green looking and shocked Cyborg followed by an amused looking Jinx, both holding bags with groceries in they arms. The young witch had left the H.I.V.E. only a year ago, no one knew the ground except a certain half-demon, she met up with Raven by accident and after a short fight and a long talk the two had realized something which formed an unbreakable bond between the two women. It turned out that both they mothers were best friends and that it were Jinx's parents whom helped Arella back then to flee from Trigon's cult after she got pregnant, for the price of they own lives. Upon that this discovery brought Raven the pink haired enchantress to the tower and after an hour long fight with Robin, by which several thing in the tower were destroyed and Raven nearly ripped they leader apart, was it decided that she could stay. So happened it that the Titans gained a new female member to they group.

"That…was certainly something I have never wished to see." Cyborg groaned.

"Don't be like that Cy." Jinx replied giggling when she suddenly spotted the commotion in front of them. "Uhm…Rea, Beast Boy?"

"Okey, we only left for shopping one hour ago and there is already chaos?" Cyborg asked after finally realizing that what they saw were two of they friend's emotions and not they actual friends when he suddenly paled "Erm…Rea, BB…if you two are here then who is…"

"What Cy is trying to say uhm…you two might want to get down in to the garage and stop your two emotions before they won't have any clothes on, well not that your emotion had much on in the beginning Rea." Jinx said at which Raven paled wile both Knowledge and Happy stood up from they sitting places.

"What color was her cloak?" Raven asked as she took a step closer to the door while Beast Boy and Intellect tried figuring out who was the emotion belonging to them.

"Hmm…I think it was maroon." she replied, Raven had told her about Nevermore and her emotions, but she was still learning which color belonged to which emotion, but she never knew that Beast Boy had something similar to him, how interesting.

"OH NO LUST!" yelled the three Ravens at which also the three Beast Boys finally found out just who is with her.

"INSTINCT!" they yelled as all six dashed past Cyborg and Jinx.

"Cyborg, go outside and get Bravery and Courage are sparring outside, get them here, Jinx you get Wisdom and Wise they are…"

"Meditating on the roof, ok I will get them Rea…" Jinx called to her friend who nodded.

"This will be one hell of a long day." Cyborg replied as he looked over at the young witch before heading also for the door.

"Yep, though it is strange that Birdie Boy isn't already in here coming up with absurd theories about this being one of Slade's new plan to conquer the world. Star is still sleeping after that _"Pudding of Relaxation" _she had eaten." Jinx said in a thoughtful tone before she also made her way out of the room.

* * *

At the same time got the little group of six down to the garage in hopes at to not see anything that neither of them wanted to see. Well Raven and Beast Boy didn't wish to see it while they emotions, well they certainly enjoyed each other's company in the short time they had met face to face but _that _would now be a bit extreme. Maybe later if everything went well, they had time till Raven's eighteenth birthday. Opening the door and nearly crashing inside they spotted one hell of a shocking sight. Lust was leaning against the wall, lips tightly pressed against the lips of Instinct, her hands roaming in the other's hair while one of her legs was wrapped around his waist. Meanwhile were Instinct's clawed hands roaming over her body, creating little red lines on the pale gray skin.

"Oh my…" was the only thing Knowledge could get out while even Happy was also blushing. Intellect and Cheerfulness on the other hand tipped they heads to the side to get a better view on Lust while trying not to droll.

"CUT THAT OUT IMEDIATELY!" they hosts screamed in embarrassment at which the two pulled apart thankfully.

"Awww…Rea drear, couldn't you have waited a few more minutes?" Lust asked in a slurry voice while licking the faint trail of blood from the corner of her lips which was caused by Instinct's sharp teeth.

"Lust." she hissed at which the other started pouting.

Now that the two finally separated could Raven and her emotion's see that Instinct looked a little bit different from Beast Boy, for starters he was dressed in all black except the long dark blue coat, his hair was slightly longer and reached to his shoulders, both his teeth and claws were longer and sharper, he looked also more serious and his eyes were catlike. All in all he looked like a guy many girls would kill for. At the same time were Beast Boy and his other emotions trying not to droll b the sight of Lust. True she still looked like Raven, being her emotion and all, but she still seemed to posses more defined curves, her leotard lacked the long sleeves and she was anstead wearing elbow length black silk gloves, it also lacked the shoulders and was held up around her neck, it had also a low back and was cut open between her breast and went down to the middle of her stomach, silken straps held the two sides together like by a corset. Raven always hated Lust's dressing style, she was also her only emotion who wore make up. Lust's lips were painted a deep crimson while her eyes were drawn over by black eyeliner, eyelids pale blue.

"I'm agreeing with Lust." spoke Instinct after a few minutes, he had a much deeper voice then his host, while giving a threatening growl at the other males. This caused Lust to giggle and the other Beast Boy's to groan.

"Just what we needed." Intellect muttered to Beast Boy.

Suddenly the doors flew open again revealing Raven's gray cloaked emotion Timid, looking panicked and worried which was nothing new, she was holding the hand of an also panting other emotion which belonged to Beast Boy. He was wearing black pants, boots and a shirt with the similar color together with a hooded gray trench coat.

"Guys we have a huge problem." the Gray Beast Boy said.

"We already know Fear." Intellect replied in a bored tone as he pointed behind himself at Lust and Instinct.

"N…no i…it is mu…much…wo…worse…" Timid stuttered at which Fear tightened his grip on her shaking hand.

"What could be worse as those two nearly screwing each other in the garage?"

"INTELLECT!" yell both Raven and Beast Boy in embarrassment while Timid looked about to faint and Fear was also not far from it as he got a glance at Lust.

"Uhm…" shaking his head Fear finally spoke up "Not that those two give also a problem, but we saw both Hate and Rage heading to the training room where if I know right a certain someone likes to spend his time if not in his obsession with Slade mode." as Fear finished found he suddenly a trembling Timid in his arms as both Raven and Beast Boy dashed past them closely followed by both Knowledge and Intellect.

"You know that this looks adorable." Lust commented making Fear blush.

"Come on we go after them." Happy said as she started dragging a protesting Lust with her while Cheerfulness pushed Instinct, he didn't want to get bitten, followed by Fear who was still holding Timid and trying to calm her. Yes he represented the changeling's fears, but spending so many time with Courage helped somewhat with his panic attacks.

It took them exactly twenty minutes to race from the garage up to the training room seeing that they weren't exactly normal humans so getting up there quickly was easy to get done. Reaching the doors was the silence coming from in there worrisome, but at least was there only a faint trace of blood, not enough to signal someone being dead. Opening the door were they faced with a completely destroyed room with Rage standing in the middle of the room, her four crimson eyes shone in an eerie light as she grinned with her sharp teeth at them.

"Why hello Raven." she said in an icy tone by which Lust elbowed Instinct in the side who was staring at the red cloaked woman, Knowledge meanwhile wacked Intellect over the head with a book she took out from under her yellow cloak.

"It seems as if the fun would be over." Hate said in mock disappointment, he was also dressed in black with a slightly ripped red coat and his fangs were similarly like by Instinct more sharper as were his nails, his hair was also a bit longer.

"Hate, where is Robin?" Beast Boy demanded surprising Raven who was about to speak, well she was still a bit confused that the green teen beside her possessed Hatred as an emotion.

"Aww…really why would it matter where that walking traffic light is?" Hate asked smirking.

"Don't give me that." Beast Boy snapped at which his emotion shrugged "He is that annoying since the Beast incident similarly like Instinct." he whispered to Raven who nodded before turning back to the dangerous duo.

"We repeat again, where is Robin." Raven said, but then suddenly a little droplet of blood fell to the floor making everyone stare up wide eyed.

"Uhm…something tells me that Robin will be pretty mad after regaining consciousness and the anesthesiacs loose they power." Beast Boy commented as they stared up at they _"slightly" _burished, beaten up and hung up by his feat leader.

_To be continued…_


End file.
